warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Prophecy
This is the first fanfic of my seiries A Dark Prophecy... 'ALLEGIANCES (Not full yet)' 'BLAZINGCLAN' Leader:Blazestar-Bright Red Tom With Blazing Orange Eyes~9 Lives Left Deputy:Twisterstrike-Grey-Blue She-Cat With White Muzzle Medicine Cat:Shimmerdawn-Light Brown She-Cat With Calming Blue Eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice:Damppaw-Light Blue Tom With A Dark Black Muzzle WARRIORS Darkdawn-Dark Black Tom With Red Piercing Eyes Owlclaw-Dark Brown Tom With A Short Tail Owlclaw's Apprentice:Bonepaw-White Apprentice With A Red Muzzle Forestclaw-Green-Brown She-Cat With Light Brown Speckles Rainspirit-A Mysterious She-Cat Who Almost Looks Completely Faded Rainspirit's Apprentice:Shiningpaw-A Very Bright Yellow She-Cat With A Thick Pelt,Sometimes Has Random Mood Swings Dustfur-Dark Brown Tabby Tom With A White Stripe Down His Back QUEENS Kitshadow-A Blue She-Cat Mother To Beekit,Stripekit And Runningkit ELDERS Fireblaze-Former Leader Orange Tom With A Handsome Slicked Pelt Mossheart-Black She-Cat With Sadistic Yellow Eyes Often Begs The Leader To Be In Battle 'LIGHTNINGCLAN' Leader:Dawnstar-Beautiful She-Cat Thats Pelt Looks Like A Sunrise~6 Lives Left Deputy:Fierydawn-An Orange Tom With Blazing Yellow Eyes Medicine Cat:Hummingbird-Former Loner Colourful She-Cat That Likes Birds. WARRIORS Shiningheart-A Glossy Young Cat That Likes To Talk (Like I said it's not done) 'MEADOWCLAN' Leader:Flightstar-Cloud White She-Cat With Brown Spots And Red Eyes~9 Lives Left Deputy:Icestare-White Tom With Icy-Blue Eyes And Long Claws Medicine Cat:Snowmoon-Pure White Tom With Icy-Blue Eyes WARRIORS Blackheart-Black Tom With Red Paws QUEENS Applefall-Black She-Cat With White Speckles And Amber Eyes Mother Of Swiftkit And Goldenkit ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'LOSTCLAN' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader:Shadowstar-Very Weak And Frail Black Tom~1 Live Left Deputy:Lostheart-A Tom That Is The Heart Of The Clan,Black Tom With Red Ears Medicine Cat:Agonydawn-A Shining Yellow She-Cat With Red Graceful Eyes WARRIORS Brackentear-Very Powerful Brown And White Tom With Amber Eyes CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS Jason-A Nice Former Kittypet With Dark Yellow Eyes Nettledawn-Former LostClan Warrior Brown Silky She-Cat With Green Eyes PROLOGUE A light brown she-cat was at the end of the tunnel, she heard a slight voice. "You have let your enimies prepare for too long." the voice rapsed. "A time of war will come, one cat will rise against the power and maybe be killed but others will help..." the voice rasped again "W-What do you mean?" the light brown she-cat stammered. "I can't tell you... but I can tell you that a bad time is rising for all the clans. Your three clans must become four clans to stop the evil..." then the voice stopped. The light brown she-cat raced for the exit but suddenly stones fell from the ceiling of the cave and trapped her. A dark tom padded close to her, nuzzling her. "W-Who are you?" the light brown she-cat once again stammered. The tom stared at her sorrow, a battle that would seem to never end appeared in his piercing eyes. The she-cat froze in horror and asked "D-Do you know what's going to happen?" "I cannot say anything... you should be able to tell already..." the tom mewed calmly. A flash appeared in the she-cat's eyes and she found herself in a cave. Immediattly she darted towards the exit and ran out. Chapter 1 Shiningpaw woke up from her nest and padded out of the apprentices' den,she heard the yowl of the Medicine Cat,Shimmerdawn. She was franticly running into the clearing and she immediatly ran to Blazestar's den. Shiningpaw poked her head ever so slightly in the den,and she heard Shimmerdawn franticly mewing "The clans have to do something..." Shiningpaw knew this was ONLY leader and medicine cat talk so she poked her out back out and heard Rainspirit call her across the clearing. "I want you to go hunting with me...so you can tell me what's wrong." Rainspirit said,her pelt looking as clear as ever. That made Shiningpaw remember My mother died yesterday... she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and padded off with Rainspirit. "Ok...can you tell me what's wrong now?" Rainspirit pleaded. A thought came into Shiningpaw's mind right then and there That is only the first blow that they have dealt to your clan... then she thought wait...who? "Please tell me..." Rainspirit was still begging. "Fireshimmer..." Shiningpaw muttered Fireshimmer;Shiningpaw's mother,had died last night because of a heavy illness that seemed to be spreading throughout the clan. Fireblaze had lost a life and given up his place as leader to Blazestar who had returned from the Nightpool before Shimmerdawn and Shimmerdawn had just returned. "Yes,Fireshimmer was a great warrior" Rainspirit breathed "but you need to let that go..." Shiningpaw suddenly grew angry "That is not the problem!" she growled,ready to spring at Rainspirit. Rainspirit backed away "I NEED to know what's wrong then!" she meowed. Blazestar appeared from the bushes "Shiningpaw...why were you listening to us? you know you're not supposed to.." Blazestar asked. "NOW is not the time for this!" Shiningpaw yowled and ran off into the trees Why are they so supicious of me? she seemed to yowl in her mind. 'Chapter 2' Bonepaw was standing over his leader's dead body,truimph in his eyes,at the other side of the clearing the dead body of Twisterstrike lay limply then he said "I,Bonetooth shall name myself the new leader of the clan!" The cats stood terrified beneath the Lowrock (equivalent to the Highrock),they cried out in terror. Then Bonepaw woke up in the apprentices' den as always "Dang, it was only a dream..." he muttered Bonepaw sighed and padded out of the apprentices' den, dissapointed that was only a dream You must be careful you are taking a dark path ''a voice sounded in his mind, he just shook his head and went up to the new deputy;Twisterstrike. She was orginaizing the patrols near the Lowrock "Owlclaw, take Bonepaw and Darkdawn and go check the LightningClan border." Owlclaw padded out of the warriors' den and replied "Ok!" then he called Bonepaw and and Darkdawn to the camp barrier. Bonepaw had to ask Shiningpaw something but she was out hunting so he thought ''I'll talk to her when I get back. Darkdawn glared at him suspicuosly and said "Are you fine, Bonepaw?" Bonepaw looked at him "Yeah...everything's fine" he said looking back. Owlclaw looked at the two "Are you coming? we haven't got all day." he said a bit irratated. Bonepaw padded alongside Darkdawn "Why do you seem supicous of me?" Bonepaw whispered to Darkdawn "Me? I'm not suspicous, i'm just...curious" Darkdawn replied. Bonepaw trailed behind him "You know...a lot happened yesterday." "Yes...I understand that you are probaly mad at your father for giving up his place as leader." Darkdawn tried to soothe him. "He was weak, I understand but...he could have-" a loud sound crashed near where they were. The patrol veared around a tree to see a powerful looking cat stand beside a badger,he didn't have a scratch on him. The badger was completely dead,the look of fear in it's eyes. The tom growled at the patrol "I just took down a badger by myself and I can still fight...so get off our territory!" the tom growled. "Like we're gonna let you pass!" Bonepaw snarled. Then a weak black tom appeared from the bushes and then fell on his side. "Shadowstar!" the tom yowled. He then stood, guarding his weak and frail leader "You are gonna have to get past me before you harm my leader!" the tom growled. 'Chapter 3' Neetledawn was running through the trees, scared for her life I gotta run...I can't turn back! Two cats were running after her, catching up to her really fast. Nettledawn tripped the two cats over a tree root and ran through the forest, she eventually hid behind a large oak tree They won't find me here... she thought. A cat appeared from the bushes and Nettledawn hissed. "Whoa there i'm not tryin' to put up a fight..." the cat mewed calmly "Who are you?" Nettledawn hissed, still cautious of the two cats following her. "I'm Jason." the cat introduced himself. "Ok, that's great but i'm trying to run!" Nettledawn hissed again. Jason stopped her as she got up "Let me go with you..." he pleaded. "Fine....but you have to keep your pace but if you fall behind I ain't wating." Nettledawn said. Jason ran ahead and Nettledawn was surprised by his swiftness.Then, she ran after him. The night sky's stars where shining through the branches gleaming on Jason's fur. Nettledawn kept up her fast pace with Jason as they ran through the forest together, thier pelts brushing. They found a den made of sticks This will be a good place to sleep for the night. ''she thought. She called over Jason and they slept in there temporary den. Nettledawn found herself it Tritrees, a place that she barely knew it used to be called Fourtrees but it had been called Tritrees after LostClan had dissapeared ''You must remember who you are... ''a voice whispered "What's that...sound?" she said. "What sound?" Jason's voice woke her up as he was standing eagerly next to her. "Nothing..." Nettledawn got up to her paws and ran after Jason as they took off into the trees. Nettledawn slowed down a bit and Jason asked "Are you tired?" "No, I just think that we've ran to far" she replied. "Do you know were we are going?" Jason asked, this time realy curious. "We're ''RUNNING." she replied quickly "I hoped to find one of the other clans..." "But why are they chasing you?" Jason asked, tipping his head to one side. "Cause they need every cat they can have. They are REALLY weak." she replied satrting to run again "Who's they?" Jason asked, running with Nettledawn again. "Lostclan" '' 'Chapter 4' Shiningpaw was running throught the forest,running from the cats that were to suspicous ''I got to get away.... She stopped at the edge of the ravine a cat bounded from the bushes and sat next to her. "What do you want?" she asked. "Sheesh,are you grumpy today..." the cat mewed. "Oh stop it Forestclaw." Shiningpaw teased. Forestclaw bounded to the top of a tree and looked down "You look like a small ant from up here!" as she said that a squrriel was eating an acorn on the top of a tree.Instinctively,Forestclaw lept at the squrriel and killed it with a bite to the neck (NECKZ). "Good catch!" Shiningpaw exclaimed,then she heard the pawsteps of Rainspirit and Blazestar,then she immediatly sprinted off. Why are they following me? ''she asked herself as she ran through the forest,she suddenly felt pain and fell down,sinking into darkness. She awoke in an unfamiliar clearing and stood up,there she saw her mother. "Fireshimmer..." Shiningpaw muttered. "It's alright now." Fireshimmer smiled "You're fine...you also should be a bit more happy towards your older brother." the old she-cat murmered "Ever since he became deputy,he's been...different." Shiningpaw looked away. "Well...it was a shock to him and-" Fireshimmer was cut off as Shiningpaw faded away. Shiningpaw evantually found herself in the medicine den lying in a nest,she opened her eyes. "Thank StarClan you're awake!" Shimmerdawn looked around the den "Damppaw,please get Shiningpaw some water." Damppaw sped out of the den looking at Shiningpaw with fear in his eyes. Shimmerdawn looked at Shiningpaw "Are you okay?" she asked. "I-I'm not sure..." Shiningpaw said barely getting up. "Do you know what happened?" Shimmerdawn prompted. Shiningpaw looked at her "I-I think I saw a brown and white cat before I fell." she answered. 'Chapter 5 Bonepaw looked at the leader,the leader's eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped. "Shadowstar!" the tom yowled and raced to his leader,the tom glared at the patrol and snarled. Bonepaw was ready for a fight "Do you want a fight? he growled. The tom growled "I would, but I have to be a leader now!" ''Lucky SomeClan cat! ''Bonepaw thought,then his eyes glowed with truimpht. "What's the matter?Do you think you've won?" The tom snarled. "Ye-" Bonepaw was cut off by the tom. "Well you haven't!" the tom yowled and dragged his leader's lifeless body back to his territory. Bonepaw stood "We need to report back to Blazestar, right?" he murmered. "Yep..." Owlclaw replied "We should go back now." As they headed back to camp, there was a rustle in the bushes and then a she-cat and a tom burst from the bushes. one was a brown, silky she-cat while the other was a light brown tom. "What are you doing in BlazingClan territory?" Owlclaw yowled. "We w-were running..." The she-cat stammered "We d-didn't know this was a clan territory." Bonepaw felt a strange sense of pity for the cats, then he murmured to Darkdawn "Should we help them?" "That'll be up to Blazestar to decide" Darkdawn murmured back. Owlclaw began to calm down "What would you like to do, go to our leader or get off our territory?" The she-cat whispered to the tom and then replied "We were seeking shelter, if you'd invite us...we can hunt for ourselves." "Ok, come with us..." Owlclaw mewed, leading the group back. '''TBC